


Pintura

by Kanna_amethyst (Anvaz)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anvaz/pseuds/Kanna_amethyst
Summary: Unas latas de pintura y manos a la obra, ya después lidiaría con las manchas.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Kudos: 4





	Pintura

**Author's Note:**

> Día 9 del reto 31 días de AkaFuri de la comunidad de Facebook: "Porque amamos el AkaFuri"  
> Disclaimer: los personajes usados en esta historia son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y publicado por la Shonen Jump.

La mano, el rostro y las prendas de vestir de Furihata estaban cubiertas de pintura blanca.

Le habían advertido que re decorar solo un apartamento era trabajo duro pero no que terminaría con manchas en todo el cuerpo. Afortunadamente no vestía ninguna prenda de vestir cara y no era alguna ropa favorita suya. Así que no se lamentó demasiado.

De hecho estaba contento con el resultado que obtuvo. Su trabajo había terminado y una pared blanca impecable iluminaba lo que antes era una oscura habitación gris. Ahora solo debía pegarse una ducha y hacer lo mejor que pudiese para sacarse los restos de pintura. Esperaba estar listo para la hora en que llegase su nuevo compañero de habitación: su novio.

Llevaban cinco años de relación y decidieron mudarse a vivir juntos en su aniversario porque por trabajo casi no podían verse y sus tiempos libres casi no coincidían. Ahora, con un techo que compartir, no habría posibilidad de extrañarse demasiado.

Furihata aún se encontraba nervioso con el arreglo. Tenía miedo de que la convivencia no resultase como esperaban. Pero el deseo de estar juntos pudo más que su temor a una posible pelea o incluso en el peor de los casos una separación. Se dijo a sí mismo que solo el tiempo decidiría si eran el uno para el otro. Esperaba que ese fuese el caso.

Se encontraba desvistiéndose de su manchada remera cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y así se encontró con Akashi, el pelirrojo que había conquistado su corazón.

Se quedaron observándose mutuamente hasta que una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Akashi.

— No esperaba este recibimiento —dijo él sonriendo aún.

— Lo, lo siento. Esperaba que llegases al menos en una hora.

— No te preocupes. No estoy para nada decepcionado.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó intrigado Furihata.

Akashi sonrió aún más y su mirada recorrió el cuerpo de Furihata. Furihata, al percatarse del estado en que se encontraba: sin remera y un pantalón que le quedaba algo ajustado y que estaba desprendido al estar desvistiéndose cuando fue interrumpido, solo pudo sonrojarse.

— Me interrumpiste cuando iba a tomar una ducha. —dijo Furihata con los cachetes sonrojados.

— No es mala idea. Deberíamos tomar esa ducha juntos. ¿No te parece?

— No. No lo creo. Acabas de llegar. De seguro estás con hambre. Déjame vestir y te preparo algo.

Akashi no se inmutó ante la negativa. Esperaba ello pues conocía bien a Furihata.

— Quiero esa ducha, Kouki. Ya sabes que soy absoluto —dijo Akashi sonriendo aún. No dejaría que Furihata se escapara de esta.

Furihata se sonrojó aún más. No podía creer lo testarudo que era Akashi.

— Pero ni siquiera estás sucio. Y te ves algo cansado.

Akashi no respondió. Solo se acercó a Furihata hasta que quedaron frente a frente. Y entonces con la mirada seria velozmente lo atrapó y abrazó con fuerzas.

— Creo que ahora también estoy sucio con pintura. ¿Me ayudas a desvestirme?

Furihata no podía ver la pícara sonrisa en los labios de Akashi así que solo suspiró pesadamente.

— Sabes, el traje que vistes es de mis favoritos. —dijo Furihata lamentándose.

— Entonces no hay tiempo que perder. Ven, vamos juntos antes de que la pintura se seque.

Furihata no tuvo opción. Y si después de desvestirse compartieron algún que otro beso además de la ducha, pues sería la primera de muchas más por venir. 


End file.
